Our Perfect Family
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: This is following Kurt and Blaine's story in the final episode. Follow Kurt and Blaine as they learn how to become fathers together.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THERE IS A BIRTH IN THIS CHAPTER. I AM NOT A DOCTOR, NOR DO I INTEND TO BE, SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG.**

After the _Tony Awards_, Rachel's work load had settled down as she was in her final trimester. She had been seeing a lot of Kurt and Blaine in the three months – including the baby shower that Kurt had organised where they found out that they were having a girl. The men were both getting excited and terrified at the same time that their baby girl was coming. Her late August due date came and Kurt and Blaine had got into a habit of waking up every day in a panic, thinking they had missed the call. Four days after she was due, Rachel and Jesse were at their house for dinner.

"We have tried everything," Rachel groaned angrily. "This baby just doesn't want to come out."

"She is probably just too comfortable." Blaine offered, as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I just don't want to be enduced." Rachel scoffed, knowing that it was going to happening the next morning and there was virtually nothing anyone could do.

"We know honey," Kurt said now. "But it gets you out of your misery right."

"I guess," Rachel paused. "I am going to miss it, you know."

"Being extrememly uncomfortable?" Jesse asked now, as Rachel just shook her head.

"No," Rachel commented. "I mean – This baby was with me on broadway for three months, it was on stage with me when I won the Tony. I actually enjoyed most of being pregnant."

After dinner, Jesse had decided to head home for the night and seeing as it was an early start the next morning and Rachel had already gone to sleep on Kurt and Blaine's couch, they would just leave her there. The next morning they got Rachel into the car, and they were at the hospital at seven thirty and they broke her waters and everything started.

Rachel had been deadset on a drug free labour, and six hours in she was starting to question herself why.

"I can't do this," Rachel looked at Kurt, with tears in her eyes. "I need something, anything."

"I have an idea," Blaine looked up from his phone that he had been using to cover up his guilt. "Why don't we do a scale."

"I'm not doing a scale." Rachel grumbled, almost hastily.

"Just try it." Blaine said now, as Rachel followed him.

Kurt looked at them, and he realised that Blaine had found a way to make her focus on her breathing and not on the pain – it was genius. Well at least Kurt thought so. This went on until well in the afternoon. Burt and Carole had called to say they made it to New York safely, and they had gone to Kurt and Blaine's place. After a total of over twelve hours, the pain was getting too much for Rachel to even be distacted by doing a scale.

"We're ready," The doctor said, as she called two nurses to come in. "Do either of you want to watch?"

Rachel had a firm grip on Kurt's hand that she wasn't letting go of any time soon, and the taller man was pretty terrible around blood at the best of times, so he looked at Blaine, who just nodded. Rachel followed the doctors instructions and the shorter man just watched in almost pure horror.

"What do you see?" Rachel asked him, between contractions.

Blaine had suddenly started narrating what he was seeing as he watched the tiny person come into the world.

"It's defintely a girl!" Blaine beamed moments before a loud cry was heard. "We have a girl, Kurt!"

The men had cut the umbilcal cord together, and the small baby had been taken to get cleaned off. Both men were looking at an exhausted, but happy Rachel.

"Congratulations," Rachel said tiredly. "You'll be great dads. She is one lucky girl."

"Thank you Rachel," Blaine said tearfully. "I don't even think thank you is enough right now."

"I wanted to do this," Rachel grabbed his hand. "You two know how much I love you and how much you have sacrificed for me."

"We love you too." Kurt was almost as teary eyed as his husband.

Their moment was stopped when a small girl wrapped in a traditional pink blanket was coming over to them. Blaine looked at Kurt, who took the small girl.

"Hi," Kurt said quietly, stroking his thumb over her blanket. "You are so gorgeous."

The small girl just looked at him inquisitively. Although she was only moments old, and looked very much like a newborn baby, her profile resembled Kurt's. The girl had nestled her head in Kurt's elbow and the taller man could feel the tears in his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt said now. "You have to feel this."

Kurt handed the small girl over to Blaine, and Kurt just watched how proud the shorter man was of the small girl even though she had no genetic ties to him at all.

"Can I?" Rachel asked eventually before she was going to be taken to recovery.

"Hi sweetheart," Rachel said, as the small girl turned her head to the woman. "You know my voice."

"Babies do have a tendency to know the voice of the person they've been inside of for nine months." The doctor commented.

"And Rachel has a tendency to never shut up," Kurt laughed. "So I'm guessing that she is very familiar with it."

"Does she have a name?" Rachel asked, looking at the men.

"Um yeah," Blaine said now. "How does Finley sound?"

_It was a couple of days after the baby shower and Kurt and Blaine were still wrapping their heads around the idea that in a couple of months they would have a daughter. Burt and Carole were going back home that day, and Kurt and Blaine wanted to clear a name idea by them._

"_We want the baby to have a special name," Kurt started, over breakfast. "After someone that means a lot to Blaine and I."_

"_So we kind of wanted to clear a name by you." Blaine said now._

"_We know that Finn is a boys name and we would likely never call our daughter that, but we have been thinking about the name Finley." Kurt said now._

"_Finley Grace Anderson-Hummel." Blaine said now, as Kurt nodded._

_Neither Burt nor Carole said anything for a moment, before the woman pulled Kurt into a large hug._

"_So that is a yes?" Kurt laughed._

"_It's perfect," Carole said now, as Burt nodded. "He would have been so excited to be an uncle."_

"_I know," Kurt commented. "He would have been a good one, too."_

Kurt could see a tear in Rachel's eye as she repeated the name to the small girl before looking at the men. The exhausted diva was soon taken to recovery to get some sleep and Kurt and Blaine took the small girl to the nursery before visiting hours had ended. They were driving home, and nothing could have wiped the smiles off their faces that day.

"We have the most perfect girl in the world," Blaine was concentrating on the road. "I might be biased but I would like to find someone who disagrees."

"I agree," Kurt responded looking at the photos on his phone. "Finley is pretty perfect."

They got home just before Burt and Carole were going to bed, and the new grandparents got to see a couple of photos of the the small girl who they all agreed looked very much like the taller man.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: I was working on a similar story but there wasn't much interest in it, so this is my second attempt. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and like the name.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine had taken two month old Finley on her first trip to Ohio for the opening of the _Finn Hudson Auditorium_. It also coincided with thanksgiving, so they decided to go up and spend her first holiday there. They were getting ready at the Hummel house, and Kurt was dressing Finley.

"Rachel just text messaged everyone saying that they're going out to dinner and drinks after the thing this afternoon." Blaine commented, as Kurt concentrated on the girl.

"What would be nice?" Burt asked now, as both men turned around to him.

"Oh, Rachel just invited us to dinner and drinks." Kurt said now, as Blaine nodded.

"We can bring her home and you two can go out." Burt said now, as Kurt looked at his husband.

"Really dad?" Kurt almost had a hint of excitement in his voice at the prospect of a child free evening.

"It would be huge imposition for you." Blaine said now, with some uncertainty in his voice.

"Are you kidding?" Burt took the small girl. "A night with this little one. I'm sure grandma and grandpa will be okay."

Kurt saw Blaine's face and it occured to him that while Kurt was used to leaving her for small amounts of time because he was back at work, Blaine hadn't spent any time away from Finley yet. Neither man really said anything until they were driving to the high school.

"It will be fun," Kurt broke the silence. "We can go out and actually have conversations with other adults."

"What if something happens?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I think my parents can handle a two month old baby," Kurt commented now. "Look – I know it is hard to be away from her."

"You didn't seem to have any problems with it." Blaine retaliated.

"There was no need for that!" Kurt argued. "I have been back at work for a month now so I know that it does get easier to leave her for a few hours. She is in good hands, Blaine. Sorry for thinking that we could use a night out with our friends."

Blaine turned his head to the small girl in the back seat of the car, who was playing with her fingers. In the two months, her eyes had turned to a colour identical to Kurt's and she was smiling and laughing.

"It would be nice," Blaine paused. "I'm sorry. I guess this is something that I can get used to."

"And I promise that I will hold your hand the whole time." Kurt looked at Blaine, who let out a smile.

They got to the school, and Blaine had the small girl in his arms, giving her a tour while Kurt was behind them with her stroller.

"This is the choir room," Blaine said, wallking into the familiar room. "Daddy and Papa sang lots of songs in here."

"You are a dork." Kurt rolled his eyes, as Blaine walked out in front of him.

They finally got to the auditorium, and Kurt had stopped in front of the plaque of Finn that was hanging on the wall at the wings of the stage.

"Can I?" Kurt asked, as Blaine handed him the small girl. Finley had started putting her hands all over the plaque. "That is your Uncle Finn. He would have loved to meet you, Finley."

Soon everyone started coming into the auditorium and Finley became the centre of attention, being passed around like a parcel between all of their friends.

"She looks so much like Kurt." Quinn commented, holding the small girl.

Tina was the last one to hold her, and seemed uneasy. Then everyone started to smell something and the small girl was passed straight to Blaine.

"Daddy still loves you." Blaine commented, finding the diaper bag.

Will gave Blaine a key to the teachers bathroom to clean her off, and when he came back, they gave her a bottle and she went straight to sleep – not waking up until well after everything was finished. Everyone had started to head off, and Finley was now becoming irriatable so she needed to go home and have a bath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked the two grandparents after wrapping the blanket around the small girl in the stroller.

"We are okay." Both grandparents said in unison as they walked off with the small girl.

Blaine felt Kurt's hand grab his and he turned his head. He knew it was going to be a long night, but at least he had Kurt.

"She should be asleep," Blaine said just after the girls bedtime. "Can we call to see if she okay?"

Kurt nodded and they went outside to call Burt and Carole – relieved to hear that she was okay and had been put to bed.

"See," Kurt said as they went back in. "Finley is okay."

They got home later that night and Blaine went to check on the sleeping girl straight away, and smiled when he saw her.

"That is what you look like when you sleep." Blaine commented.

"You've seen me sleep?" Kurt asked now.

"Sometimes," Blaine commented. "Like you haven't seen me sleep. We've been married for six years."

"True." Kurt said now, as they walked out of the room the girl was in with the baby monitor and started getting ready for bed in Kurt's old bedroom.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one thing that Kurt didn't like about working full time – besides getting to spend as much time with Finley as Blaine did, it was the guilt he always felt when he had to work back late. Normally he would be at home in time to bath the now almost one year old, and he felt as though he was helping. On this particular night, he got home and Blaine was trying to soothe the screaming girl who should have been asleep an hour ago.

"What is going on?" Kurt came into the room, and put down his things.

Blaine didn't say anything, and had tried virually everything to get her to quieten down. Kurt took the small girl off Blaine's hands, and was probably less successfull than he was. He hadn't noticed that the shorter man had left the room and when he came back in he was strumming his guitar. Finley quietened in Kurt's arms almost immediately, and just watched Blaine as her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep in the taller man's arms.

"I'm sorry about that," Blaine said after they tucked her in bed. "She is teething."

"Why are you apologising?" Kurt was looking around the relatively messy house.

"I don't know," Blaine said now. "I'm going to have a shower, I haven't had a moment to myself all day."

When he came back out, Kurt was cleaning dishes and Blaine had come and started to help him out.

"Good, we actually did a few of the new songs today," Kurt smiled at him. "I'm guessing Finley was having a bad day?"

"She has two teeth coming in and it didn't matter how much I tried to calm her down she was just terrible," Blaine said now. "I also got a phonecall about a new show. I still need to get back to them."

"You could do it," Kurt said now, as Blaine's eyes almost lit up. "I want to focus on the new clothing line once my contract ends in a couple of weeks. I can do it from home."

"You would – you can do that?" Blaine asked now.

"I mean I might need some help with Finley, but I think it can be your turn to go out." Kurt said now.

Blaine threw himself around his husband. He loved Finley and he knew he was going to miss her like crazy when he went back to work, but he did miss singing songs that weren't about farm animals.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, they had found someone to help out with Finley and some housework a couple of days during the week so that Kurt would work from his home office. It was Finley's first birthday party, and everyone was sitting around the living room eating birthday cake and watching the small girl who was looking more and more like Kurt every single day.

"How much are you going to miss this." Rachel asked as Blaine was just watching the girl.

"Like crazy," Blaine said now. "But I am excited to go back to work."

Finley had crawled over to Blaine and the taller man had put her on his lap, and was feeing her a small piece of birthday cake.

"My daddy." Finley said quite clearly, as she went to give the shorter man a kiss with cake all over her mouth.

"Does Papa get a kiss?" Kurt asked, as Finley looked at him for a moment and slid off Blaine's lap.

She had taken a couple of steps towards Kurt, but was pretty uneasy. All of a sudden everyone was encouraging the girl who was walking towards her father. Finley didn't realise what she was doing until three quarters of the way there and froze.

"Come on Finley," Kurt encouraged. "You can do it, sweetie."

Finley took a step and fell, before she crawled the rest of the way to Kurt and gave him the same kiss that she did to Blaine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for all your positive feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter and there will be one more tomorrow – I had written these, so I figured that I may as well publish them – and then after that probably not until maybe Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before they had an almost three year old who had well and truly become her own person. Finley was now at the point where she would want to dress herself without Kurt's help, or opinions about what colours match and don't. They had decided to go back to Ohio for the first Easter that Finley could actually understand what was going on, and not just sit there in a pretty dress. It was the only time in the year that Kurt would even consider stepping foot in a church, and it was mostly his dad convincing him that he should go. They had just got back and Kurt and Carole were going to start putting things in the oven so food would be ready with Blaine's mum and Cooper and his family came for lunch.

"Finley," Burt lifted her and showed her the back window. "Can you tell me if the easter bunny left you anything out there?"

"Yeah!" Finley beamed as she pointed out one of the easter eggs that Burt and Kurt had got up extra early to put around the garden.

Everyone had gone outside and Blaine had joined Finley in trying to find easter eggs. Kurt was just laughing watching Blaine run with her and get almost as excited as the three year old did when they found more chocolates.

"Look Papa!" Finley came running up to Kurt with a few chocolates in her basket. "I have lots of them."

"You do," Kurt said as he looked in. "I think the easter bunny left you some more, though. Do you want to help Daddy find them?"

Finley ran off to Blaine and Kurt had started taking photos, and cursing to himself that he let his three year old run around outside and get dirt all over her nice dress. Finley was pretty slow so Blaine was trying to help her along until his mum had shown up.

"Look Nana," Finley showed the basket that had all of the chocolates in them. "I have lots of easter eggs."

"Daddy and Papa are going to have fun getting you to sleep after all of that." Pam commented as Kurt just rolled his eyes.

Everyone had started packing up for lunch soon after, and Kurt and Blaine were collecting the last of the easter eggs that Finley couldn't find before it started raining.

"That was fun." Blaine said picking up two easter eggs from the corner of Carole's vegetable garden.

"I got some pretty good photos," Kurt laughed now. "It kind of makes you want more kids."

They had always discussed the idea of two children because Kurt knew from experience that it did get lonely not having anyone else around, and Blaine kind of got that too, having Cooper so much older than he was.

"It kind of does," Blaine said now. "And she is at the age where she would probably benefit from another sibling."

"My fear is that she will turn out exactly like Rachel," Kurt laughed. "I love her, but she was a nightmare for a long time. And I've seen photos of you as a child – I think I want a mini Blaine."

"Really?" Blaine asked now, only focussed on Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt laughed. "We might have to find another surrogate though, seeing that Rachel is pregnant with her own and her schedule is pretty hectic."

"We can do that," Blaine said now, as it started spitting and they could see Finley standing on the porch. "So were having another baby."

"I guess we are." Kurt responded, now noticing there three year old was eating one of the chocolates from her basket.

"Who gave you that chocolate we are about to have lunch," Kurt said as Finley just looked at Burt. "Of course it was you."

"I had trouble saying no to that face when you were little," Burt rolled his eyes. "How do you think you got everything you wanted. This one is just as bad."

Kurt just started laughing and they went inside to have lunch, both men excited at the prospect that they would be having another baby.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for your positive feedback and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I will most likely post again next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine had started the process of finding a surrogate when they got back to New York, and the news that they were thinking of extending their family had apparently reached all of their friends. Quinn, Puck and their young son had recently moved to New York so the men were having lunch with her, when she brought up the topic.

"If there is one thing Rachel is good it, it is spreading gossip." Kurt grumbled to himself.

"It's only early days," Blaine responded. "I mean, it will be months before we can find someone, let alone someone who we trust to be part of Finley's life for nine months."

"I could do it," Quinn said almost nonchalantly, as both men just looked at her. "I mean I have had two completely normal pregnancies without any issues. I'm healthy and I know that Finley likes me."

"That is really sweet," Kurt was the first to speak. "But you had a lot of issues when you gave Beth up – we wouldn't want any of that resurfacing for your sake."

"That is kind of why I wanted to do this," Quinn said now. "To kind of prove to myself that I have moved on from Beth, well as much as I can. And this is different because I am just the oven."

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other, and they knew that _if _Quinn was okay with it, it wouldn't be the worst idea, and they trusted her – as opposed to someone they would have just met.

* * *

After Quinn telling the men countless times that she was okay with it, they started the process and she found out she was pregnant in early June. The men slowly started to prepare for the new baby, and by the end of the year Finley was a four year old who was asking a lot of questions. Kurt had given Rachel a baby shower with Finley, so he knew it was only fair to do the same for Quinn and luckily a lot of the new directions were coming for Rachel's new show, so they would be there for the baby shower.

"Why do we have to go to a party for the baby?" Four year old Finley asked as Kurt was fixing her hair. "We don't even have the baby."

"But we will in a few weeks sweetie," Kurt said now. "And the party is for Aunty Quinn."

Finley didn't say anything as Kurt finished getting her ready for the baby shower. They had told Finley and she didn't seem too phased either way about having a brother or sister. Kurt and Blaine knew it would most likely come when she actually saw the baby.

"Cake time." Someone has commented, as everyone was looking at the gender reveal cake that they also had for Finley.

Kurt and Blaine had decided they would let Finley help them cut the cake, and were guiding her hand as she did it and kept a close eye on the four year old with a large knife. Blaine had lifted the piece and the whole room had marvelled at the blue interior.

"What does that mean, daddy?" Finley asked while everyone was congratulating the men.

"It means you're going to have a little brother soon." Blaine said as Finley just nodded.

A few minutes later, panic had set in. Finley had disappeared from everyone's sight and no one could see her in the restaurant.

"There is no way that she could be out there," Kurt had panic in his voice looking at the busy manhattan street. "There is no way that Finley could reach the door handle."

"People have been coming in and out." Someone commented as Kurt and Blaine both sighed heavily.

Everyone had split up and Rachel was left with Jesse and their six month old in the restaurant, the shorter diva pacing around, panicked that Finley could be anywhere until she saw a little pink shoe sticking out from under a table.

"Finley?" Rachel crouched down and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the familar face.

"GO AWAY!" Finley yelled, as Rachel crawled in next to her (and thanked her own tiny stature) and wrapped Finley in her arms. "I don't want a brother."

"You know," Rachel commented. "I didn't have a brother or sister growing up. It was me and my dads. But brothers are good, Finley. You can play games with him and teach him dress ups."

"But daddy always plays with me." Finley responded.

"Well now you'll have someone new to play with," Rachel commented. "And daddy and papa won't love you any less."

"Is Rachel under there?" They could hear Kurt's voice enter the room.

"PAPA!" Finley crawled out from under the table.

Kurt had started tearing up as the small girl wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her up, as Rachel came out from under the table. By this point everyone had entered the room again and Finley was once again centre of attention.

"Causes dramatic scenes like her Aunt Rachel," Kurt commented as Rachel started laughing. "I think she spends way too much time with you."

* * *

Quinn was three weeks away from the due date when Blaine got a call saying that her waters had broken just after they had given Finley a bath. They got the four year old, her overnight bag and the bag for the baby in the car within fifteen minutes and were driving to Rachel's place.

"Pick up, pick up." Kurt was grumbling under his breath.

"Hello?" Rachel answered the phone, and they could hear her now eight month old daughter in the background.

"We need a big favour," Kurt responded. "Quinn's waters have broken and we don't want to take Finley to the hospital-"

"She can stay here." Rachel said as Blaine just looked Kurt.

Rachel met them at the car outside and took Finley and her bag in the house and the men focused on the road. They got to the hospital, and Quinn was already there. It was almost eight hours later when Blaine was once again watching a small baby come into the world. The little boy was wrapped in a traditional blue blanket and this time, Blaine got the first hold.

"Happy Birthday," Blaine said as he stroked his hand over the boy's blanket. "I'm daddy. You also have a Papa."

"He is so handsome," Kurt commented, when the boy was handed over to him. "Just like that daddy of yours."

"He does look a lot like Blaine," Quinn commented. "Even for a newborn."

Neither Kurt nor Blaine had really slept very much when they finally got home. They picked up Finley mid morning and drove her to see her brother.

"Is that him?" The four year old asked, as Blaine was holding a small boy.

"That is," Blaine said now as Finley sat on Kurt's lap and Blaine carefully placed the boy in her arms. "Be very careful. He is only little."

"What's his name?" Finley asked now, as she smiled at the boy.

"Tracy," Kurt said now. "Tracy James Anderson-Hummel."

Blaine got a photo of Finley holding Tracy and Kurt swore that he was going to have to frame it because he liked it that much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of the chapter and the name for their newest addition. **


End file.
